A Change in the Enemy: Spark of Life (Book 3)
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Trouble is on the horizon as Kai is corrupted, but working with the enemy to bring a friend back behind everyone's back. With Cole and Lloyd kidnapped and secretly being used, Zane has to pull everyone together to work quickly, while dealing with a torn apart Dash and a heartbroken Nya. Will he be able to save everyone, or will he lose not only the team, but his own sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone slowly came back into the Temple, after the loud explosion. Dash was on her hands and knees, a rounded by a ring of ash. As everyone else looked around at the damage, Nya and Zack ran to Dash.

"He's gone," she was mumbling. "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone."

"Dash, What happened?" Nya asked.

"Cole," she said softly, tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. "He got Cole."

"Nya, I need your help!" Zane called from upstairs.

Zack pulled Dash up as Nya ran to Zane. She ran into the room, and saw him pulling debris off the bed. Then it hit Nya; Ali was on that bed and no one moved her. She pulled several pieces off, and then the bed was clear, but no one laid in it.

"Where did she go?" Zane asked.

June walked to the bed, and found the necklace on it. She lifted her head, hearing a voice in her head.

"Ali's gone to the Secret Realm," June said quietly. "There, she can let herself heal here and still live a normal life."

"I see," Zane said.

"We have the necklace, though," Nya pointed out.

"Necklace needs to stay in the realm with a Royal Master," Zane said.

"Lloyd is still in the realm, isn't he?" Nya asked.

"As long as he hasn't been taken," Zane sighed. "Dash, tell us what happened."

"When I told you all to get out of the Temple, Cole must have been in shock because he never left," Dash muttered. "Then he took Cole. I don't know where they went. My magic is too spent from the fight and any traces of him would be long gone by now."

Everyone fell silent, already having lost Jay in another recent battle. Kai, gone. Cole, gone. Lloyd, gone. Jay, gone. The only original ninjas left were Nya and Zane, and both were speechless. Both were exhausted. Both were ready to give up after constant fighting.

"There has to be something," Mai spoke up.

Everyone turned to her, seeing the confidence on her face.

"Anything at all that we can do," Mai insisted.

"Not until my powers are stable," Dash sighed. "It could completely turn me."

"Never a good thing," Nicki shook her head.

"Alright, plan B?" Mai asked.

"All I have is we hunt across ninjago, and who knows where they would be," Roy sighed. "Plus, it would take way too long."

"Zane," June turned to the white nindroid. "Do you think Cole might have his communicator on him?"

Zane's face lit up. He bolted out of the room, everyone running after him. Mai was the only one to stay behind in the infirmary, to try and clean it up a little bit.

"Nya, scan Ninjago for a signal, I'll search for the communicators," Zane called over his shoulder.

Nya nodded, running downstairs to the computer room. She started typing rapidly, Nicki, Roy, Dash, Zack, Tylor, Stan and June with her. Zane ran in moments later.

"I found mine and yours, Nya," Zane said, out of breath. "Also managed to dig out the extras. Everyone take one."  
Everyone took a communicator, sliding it onto their wrists.

"Got it!" Nya cheered.

Everyone looked up at the screen, seeing a red blinking dot on the screen.

"It's not a stable enough signal to be able to trace it anywhere," June sighed.

"No, but it gives us a start," Zane told her.  
"What's the plan?" Roy asked.

"June and Nya, go to the direct location," Zane said. "Tylor, Stan, search from the last known point out until the ocean. I will copy from the Temple if we get any new coordinates."

They all nodded, running off in their groups.

"Um….Zane?" Dash spoke up.

Zane turned to the group of four left with him.

"What are we doing?" Nicki asked.

"I need you to go and check in with Jay's parents," Zane said. "I know it's out of the action, but it's crucial that they are still OK."

"We understand," Roy nodded.

As they turned to leave, Dash hesitated, then followed.  
"Dash, you're staying with me," Zane said.

"What?" Dash blurted out. "Why?"

"You need to rest up," Zane said calmly. "Regain your energy and stable your powers."

Dash lowered her head, nodding.

"Dash, will you be alright?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," Dash smiled at the young boy. "Go with the others. I will be waiting for your safe return."

Zack smiled, then ran off with Nicki and Roy. Dash watched Zane typing away for a little while. Then she spoke up.

"There's another reason you kept me here, isn't there," Dash said quietly.

"Yes," Zane said softly. "I have to ask you something."

"What?" Dash asked.

Zane turned to her.

"You knew Kai was here," he said. "Yet, I felt no elemental presence. Not in him, nor from the necklace. How is this possible?"  
Dash sighed. She knew someone would eventually ask. She didn't think it would be this soon.

"His powers left him, but never returned to the necklace," Dash said. "They wouldn't. Lloyd has Kai's stone, the gemstone of Fire. Either it has returned to the stone and we wouldn't know, or it's being held in something else that can hold powers. I haven't heard of a source in Ninjago that can hold the elemental powers, other than the Master and the gemstones."

"What are the gemstones made of?" Zane asked.

"I think Ali called it elemenite, (l-e-men-tight)" Dash said. "But it's extremely rare and nearly impossible to find."

"Yes," Zane agreed. "But a similar stone could be used in its place. One we have encountered before."

"We have?" Dash asked.

"Not you guys, Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd and I," Zane explained. "During the tournament of elements. It was used to steal and hold our powers. Very similar to elemenite, a crystal called Pentite (pent-tight) that is not found on Ninjago, but a small island off the coast."

"Ok," Dash said.

"Don't you see, that's got to have something," Zane said.

"Tell one of the teams to go to that location," Dash said.

"First, one other thing," Zane said. "You never said how you sensed Kai's presence."

Dash sighed.

"I hoped you'd forgotten," Dash said quietly. "He's got the Dark magic in his veins. It's corrupted him, and now allows him to control it."

"Really?" Zane asked.

"It is very dangerous in the hands of someone who doesn't know what they are doing," Dash continued. "We have to do something to stop him."

"I understand," Zane told her. "We will."

Dash smiled at Zane, feeling comfortable around him and trustworthy telling him certain things. Some things, though, are always best kept as secrets.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's bringing everything back together. The Hands of Time Alternate Ending will be coming out about mid-June, so watch for that. I'm excited for it and hope everyone else is too.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness. Shadows dancing and a feeling of emptiness inside. That's all he was surrounded by. He couldn't hear anyone around him. No one to help him. He was on his own. In a dark room. He slowly stood up, feeling for the ceiling above him, but couldn't find one. He took small steps forwards, his hands out to find a wall. His fingers brushed against something, then it disappeared. He felt someone else's presence for the first time.

No one spoke and he looked around in the darkness, terrified. He attempted to take another step, but found something under him, something that moved away quickly.

"Don't touch me," a voice pleaded. "Just stay away."

"L-l-lloyd?" he asked.

"Cole?" the voice replied. "Is that you?"

Cole felt something touch his leg, then he collapsed to the ground as his feet were pulled from under him. A bright light illuminated a small area around them. Cole saw Lloyd's face, tense and panicked. His emerald eyes shimmering in the light, wet with tears. Cuts and bruises covered his face, along with fear.

"Cole," he breathed. "Is it really you?"

"Who else would I be?" Cole asked.

Lloyd let out a sigh of relief, falling back to allow Cole to sit up. Cole glanced around, trying to see where they were.

"It's a labyrinth, Cole," Lloyd said. "A maze with no end to it."

"How long?" Cole asked. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know," Lloyd replied. "Time seems so slow, but I haven't moved from here. I've been too afraid that I would get lost. I tried to figure out how I got in here, but nearly was impaled by a bunch of arrows."

"Which explains the marks on your face," Cole sighed.

"I never noticed you come in, though," Lloyd said.

"I don't remember what happened," Cole told Lloyd. "To be honest, the last thing I remember was-"

He stopped. Both boys fell silent, a rumbling of a motor nearby. Then lights flashed, illuminating a figure in front of them.

"You better run," a deep, growling voice told them. "You won't like the consequences otherwise."

Cole and Lloyd stumbled to their feet, running in the other direction. Tripping and stumbling over the cracks and rivets on the ground.

"Cole, hold up!" Lloyd called.

Cole stopped, trying to locate where Lloyd was. They were separated while running.

"Lloyd, where are you!" Cole called.

"I'll send off a little light," Lloyd told Cole.

An energy ball illuminated the area again, and the man stood before them. Cole and Lloyd both screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Right! Right! Right!" Lloyd shouted, dashing to his right.

Cole followed in the same direction, both sprinting away.

"Left!" Lloyd called.

Cole slid left, a purple fireball hitting the wall by his head.

"Who is this guy!" Cole called to Lloyd.

"I don't know!" Lloyd replied. "He's not on our side, though. I know that much!"

Lloyd ducked as another fireball shot passed them.

"Right!" Lloyd shouted. "Right! Right!"  
Cole skidded around the corner, running with Lloyd.

"How do we get out of here!?" Cole cried.

"How am I supposed to know!" Lloyd replied.

"We better figure it out and fast!" Cole cried, dodging another fireball. "I don't know if we're just getting lucky, or if this guy is just warming up."

"Left, Cole!" Lloyd cried.

Cole turned to go left, but a wall of fire appeared, blocking his path. Lloyd spun around, terror illuminating his face with the shadows of the dancing flames. Cole glanced to his left, seeing the outline of the person, slowly walking closer. Cole took deep breaths, eyeing the dancing flames. He dove over them, somersaulting on the ground on the other side. Lloyd ran to him, pulling Cole to his feet. Both boys turned, hearing the man cackling evilly.

"Don't rest too long," he laughed. "I'll find you again soon."

Lloyd saw a flash of fire in the man's eyes, the scar over his left eye.

"Not too long, Lloyd," the voice rang in Lloyd's ears.

"No," Lloyd mumbled. "You can't be him. There's no way."

Cole looked up as the person's face lit up from the flames before him. A smirk on his face for the second it was lit up.

"Run," he smirked. "Run while you can."

Cole scrambled to his feet, ignoring the screams of pain from the burns on his arms and legs. He grabbed Lloyd by the arm, pulling him away.

"Lloyd, we've got to move," Cole said. "We've got to go, Lloyd!"  
Lloyd snapped from his trance, turning to Cole and following him as they ran. They heard the man laughing behind them, but never dared to turn around. It was too terrifying. To dangerous. Neither of them were ready to face him. Neither of them ready to fight their friend. Let alone face him. They only option left was to run. Run from Kai.

* * *

"Well? How did it go?"

"It went well, Master," Kai said. "They're running terrified."

"And the charging devices?"

"Attached and running," Kai replied.

"Good, now there is one other thing we need."

"What is that?" Kai asked.

Kai looked up at his master while he received a piece of paper. He looked at it, seeing a variety of plants and materials listed on it. He looked at his master.

"I need the things on the list," his Master said. "Everyone single one to create the potion of revival, or else it will have no effect."

"Yes, master," Kai nodded. "And Lloyd and Cole?"

"My minions will handle them," he replied. "You worry about the list, they will handle the prisoners."

Kai nodded. He turned to leave.

"Oh, and Kai," he said.

Kai turned back, stopping.

"Don't let anyone catch you," he said. "Under no circumstances."

Kai nodded. He walked out the door, closing it behind him. He walked to his dorm, grabbing a bag. He filled with with water bottles, food and clothing, as well as a couple other survival essentials. He clipped the bag closed, slipping it on his shoulder. Looking at the list, he walked to the doors.

"Death berries, Venomari venom, dark matter," Kai read. "He couldn't make this easy."

Kai walked outside, reading the last two ingredients.

"Something to represent the dead being revived and pure golden power," Kai read. "How do I get pure golden power?"

He looked up, seeing the ocean and Ninjago on the horizon. He sighed, knowing there was a lot of work to do in order to get the ingredients. Then, in the blink of an eyes, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed as everyone returned to the Temple, only to find Dash and Zane gone. In a matter of minutes, everyone was worried sick. Neither of them would answer their communicators and everyone worried they were captured.

"Where are they!?" Nicki cried in frustration.

"We are all worried, Nicki," June said. "We can't do anything until we know what's happened to them."

"But they might be in trouble and need our help," Roy replied.

"We won't be of any help hopelessly wandering Ninjago for them," June said.

"She's right," Tylor agreed. "It's best we wait for a sign of their whereabouts."

Nicki sighed. She turned and walked outside to where Zack scoped the area in his dragon form. He turned to see her, then flew in to land with her.

"I can't see anything," Zack sighed, turning back into a human. "No footprints, no overturned sand, nothing."

"Dash is a magic user," Roy said, walking out to join them. "She could have used her magic and 'poofed' away."

"Dash doesn't go 'poof'," Nicki replied.

"I was being funny," Roy claimed. "Take a joke Ms. Serious."

"Oh Ha ha," Nicki did a fake laugh. "This is not the time for jokes, you know."

"I know, I know," Roy sighed. "But seriously, she could have easily used her magic to get both her and Zane out of here with no traces, no hints, no clues for where they went."

"Why?" Zack asked.

"They might not have wanted us to follow them," Roy replied. "It's quite possible."

"Too bad we can't sense magic like her," Nicki sighed.

"Nope," Roy said, a smirk on his face as he played playfully with Nicki's golden curls. "We've only got a half dragon, half human boy, a werewolf and a shrinking girl."

"You can shrink, Nicki?" Zack asked.

"I thought I told you," Nicki said.

"No," Zack shook his head. "Show me! Show me!"

Nicki sighed. Then she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Zack asked, looking around.

"Look down!" Nicki shouted.

Zack looked down to see a tiny Nicki on his shoe. Zack laughed, picking her up.

"Aren't you cute," Zack laughed.

"Don't call me cute," Nicki growled, her voice like a chipmunk. "You'll regret it."

"You will," Roy laughed. "I called her cute once and I still have the scars on my arm from her beating me afterwards."

Zack stumbled as Nicki grew full size again. Nicki smirked, giving Roy a small punch in the arm, causing Zack to laugh.

"What did I do?" Roy asked.

"You encouraged him," Nicki responded.

"Alright, fine," Roy laughed.

Nicki laughed, jumping onto Roy's back.

"Now onwards!" she cheered.

"Hey!" Roy cried, laughed.

He turned into a wolf, chasing them around as they all laughed. Meanwhile, June watched from inside, unnoticed. She sighed, a small smile on her face as she watched the three run around playfully. Someone tapped her shoulder, and she turned to see Tylor looking at her with concern.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Tylor replied. "You seem out of it."

"It's nothing," June sighed.

She pushed past Tylor and started walking away. Tylor grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her in place.

"June, I've known you for years," Tylor said. "Something is wrong. Please tell me."

June looked to the ground, not even turning to look at him. She pulled her hand free from Tylor, then walked off.

"There is nothing to talk about, Tylor," she whispered. "Nothing at all."

Tylor watched her walk away, knowing something was up. What it could be was still a mystery.

* * *

Zane stumbled as he appeared on a beach. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He turned back to Dash, who was dusting herself off.

"How often do you do that to not feel disorientated?" Zane asked.

"I've done it for most of my life," Dash sighed. "The dark magic is something that I've grown used to, but I still have yet to completely control."

"It takes all of us time to learn everything," Zane smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure there is something that I can do that I don't know about."

Dash nodded. She looked around, the ocean lying on the horizon before them.

"Is this the place?" Dash asked, turning back to Zane.

"Unfortunately," Zane shivered. "This place brings bad memories."

Dash started walking further inland.

"You would think after everything you told me happened here," Dash said.

Zane followed close behind her. He looked around, seeing the ruins of what used to be the Fortress Master Chen once lived in. It was burnt to the ground, demolished and destroyed with only a few walls standing.

"I don't see how anyone lived here," Dash said. "This place is destroyed."

"There is a whole catacomb system underground," Zane responded. "It's how Chen's evil plans stayed hidden, along with me for all that time."

"Must have sucked while you were alone down there," Dash commented.

"Not really," Zane said. "I mean, besides being chains and powerless, it wasn't that bad."

"You didn't have anyone to talk to, though," Dash said. "Right?"  
"Actually, the majority of the time, I was still rebooting," Zane told her. "Then it was flashbacks of my past as it all flooded back. After that, I had dreams of my elemental dragon before I met with PIXAL."

"Where is she?" Dash asked. "I haven't seen her since Lloyd and Ali got married."

"Not certain," Zane replied. "I suspect that she's returned to aid Cyrus Borg in some way. He created her anyways."

"I see," Dash said.

Dash suddenly stopped moving, standing still and tense. Zane turned around to her, confused.

"Is something wrong?" Zane asked quietly.

"I can sense magic," Dash said. "It's nearby, but getting further away from us as we speak."

"So we should be fine then?" Zane asked her.

"I cannot say for certain," Dash sighed. "Who knows if our location is already known. For all we know, someone could be watching us this very second."

Zane grimaced at the thought of someone secretly watching them. It was an uncomfortable yet familiar feeling to him.

"Shall we keep walking?" Zane asked.  
"Yes," Dash nodded. "But be on your guard. We already know we aren't alone, and who knows if we'll run into an enemy before we find the base. Or worse, they find us first."

Zane nodded and the two continued on, unaware of the secrets the island now held. And the people on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Lloyd pulled Cole up to sit against a wall, watching him grimace in pain. Cole looked up at him.

"Rest, Cole," Lloyd whispered. "Please."

"Are you sure we're won't be found?" Cole asked.

"I promise I will wake you if someone comes," Lloyd told him.

Cole nodded, drifting off to sleep. Lloyd waited until Cole was deep in his sleep before slowly getting up. The area had brighten up enough for him to see where he was, but not enough to see clearly. He could see Cole and the walls around them, but he wouldn't be able to make out someone coming until it would be too late. Which frightened him.

Lloyd slipped out from the crevice in the walls that he hid Cole in. He glanced around, worriedly. He didn't know if anyone would be coming for them. Let alone, if Kai would be after them still.

At the thought of him, his face flashed before Lloyd's eyes, the shadows darkening most of his face and his eyes, a bright red colour.

Lloyd stumbled, leaning against the wall in terror. His panted as he attempted to catch his breath. He looked around frantically, looking for Kai.

"It's was only an illusion," Lloyd told himself. "He's not actually here."

Lloyd slowly pushed himself off the wall, looking around. The labyrinth had slowly driven him to insanity, and Kai still possibly chasing them didn't help.

"Not too long, Lloyd."

Lloyd jumped, spinning around. His name echoed in his ears, Kai's voice behind it. He looked around, trying to find Kai.

"Where are you?" Lloyd asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Lloyd was panting heavily, every breath making his stomach twist and turn. It was haunting him. Kai's voice was haunting him.

"It's not real," Lloyd cried out. "You're not here! Leave me alone!"

"Run while you can. Run, run, run, run."

Lloyd collapsed, curling into a ball on the floor. He shook, looking around. Kai's voice echoing 'run' around him constantly. After a minute, it turned to a maniacal laugh, startling Lloyd. Lloyd covered his ears, pleading for it to stop. For it to be over.

"Say goodnight," Kai's voice whispered.

Lloyd jumped up, looking around frantically for Kai. More laughter followed.

"Oh, how funny it is to watch you suffer," Kai mocked. "Watch you slowly lose your sanity."

"Where are you?" Lloyd cried out. "If you're going to kill me, just get it over with."

"There is so much more I want to do with you, Lloyd," Kai mocked. "So much more _fun_ that we could have."

"Just leave me alone!" Lloyd shouted. "Get out of my head and leave me alone."

"If you want to be alone, then fine," Kai said calmly.

The calmness in Kai's voice was frightening. It was too calm, as if this was set up. Kai didn't speak again after that. He never said another word to Lloyd, which left him shocked, startled and scared. He didn't know what was happening. At least, not until a scream filled his ears. Then he realized what was happening.

"Cole!" Lloyd shouted, racing towards his screaming teammate.

He rounded the corner, seeing Cole struggling to free himself from a group of people. Each wore a black hooded cape that hung over their face, hiding their eyes. They had black, long sleeve shirts and fingerless gloves, and long black pants and matching black boots. Around their waists, were weapon belts, filled with weapons like daggers, throwing stars and knives of all sorts. Cole frantically thrashed in their grip, trying to break free.

"Get off me!" Cole cried. "Let me go!"  
"Cole!" Lloyd shouted, seeing the fear in his friends chocolate brown eyes.

"Lloyd! Help me!" Cole cried.

Lloyd took a fighting stance, and two of the men stopped, turning to Lloyd. The other two held Cole tightly by the arms. Lloyd held his ground as they charged at him. He waited, then jumped, kicking off the one and flipping over them. He landed on the other side and went to attack them. Then a knife flew past his ear. He only had a second to recover before a second dug into his arm. Lloyd cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Then two men pulled him to his feet, holding him tightly. One yanked the knife from Lloyd's arm, causing him to scream in pain at the sudden movement.

"Lloyd!" Cole cried.

Lloyd looked up seeing Cole in front of him. The worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Lloyd breathed, holding back tears.

Cole was about to say something when everything blurred around them. They appeared in a room, white tiles covering the walls and floor. The men released them and then disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Lloyd fell to the ground in pain, grasping his arm through his suit.

"Lloyd," Cole kneeled beside him.

"I'm fine," Lloyd stuttered.

"No, you aren't," Cole told him. "You're going to bleed out soon. We have to do something."

Both boys looked up as a figure formed in front of them. She wore a white coat and held a clipboard in her hands. She had short black hair, too short to do anything with. She looked at the boys, a crooked smile on her face. They remained silent for a minute while Cole looked for an exit.

"You can't leave this place," she told him. "So don't even try."

Cole looked to Lloyd, terrified. The lady walked over to them, holding out a hand.

"Let me help you up, green ninja," she smiled.

Lloyd hesitantly took her hand, being pulled to his feet. He stumbled as Cole watched her help him onto a bed. Cole walked over to him, seeing the fear in Lloyd's eyes. He couldn't do anything without making the situation worse for Lloyd, so he was forced to just watch.

"It's deep," she told Lloyd. "It's unfortunate that you got hit by that."

"What are you going to do?" Lloyd asked.

"I can stitch it up, but you're arm will be out of commission for a while," she told him. "It's gotten the muscle and damaged it severely. I would be surprised if you could even use the arm again."

Lloyd glanced to Cole, looking worried. Neither of them had any idea what was happening.

"Who are you?" Cole asked. "Where are we and why are we here?"

"I'm a doctor," she said softly. "Neither of you were suppose to be hurt, so we had to pull you from the labyrinth once you were resting. Then you fought against them and they had to use their weapons to subdue you."

"We were only following our instincts," Lloyd said quietly.

"Because you are ninja, we understand," she told them. "It's why we didn't actually try to kill you."

"Then why was Kai chasing us?" Cole asked.

She didn't respond. She turned away from the boys in silence, preparing the fix Lloyd's arm. She turned back, sighing.

"We needed you to run," she said. "He was scaring you so you would run."

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"I can't tell you," she said. "I've said too much as it is."

Cole frowned. He didn't like this, but neither of them had a choice. They just hoped that the others would find them soon.


	5. Chapter 5

"I've got them!"

Everyone ran towards the main room.

"Where are they?"  
"Are they OK?"

"What are they doing?"

"Are they in trouble?"  
"Enough already!" June shouted. "It can't handle everyone's questions at once!"  
Everyone went silent. June took a deep breath before continuing.

"They are on an island off the coast of Ninjago City. It's a small island, but seems to be inhabited," she told them. "We must be careful because this might be the place that Cole and Lloyd are being held."

"What about Ali?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, what if she were to come back and no one was here?" Nicki asked.

"Alright, Zack and Tylor, could you two remain here in case she comes back," June suggested.

"You good with that?" Tylor asked Zack.

He nodded.

"Alright, everyone else, let's move!" June said.

Zack stood with Tylor as Stan, June, Nicki and Roy left. Mai walked out to join them, watching them leave.

"Did they find my brother?" Mai asked.

"He's fine with Dash," Tylor said, "I hope."

"My brother is strong and can protect Dash," Mai told them.

"We're dealing with dark magic, here," Tylor told Mai. "Zane doesn't know that like Dash does. If we lose her, we lose all chances for getting them back."

"Unless Ali comes at the last moment," Zack said.

Tylor ruffled Zack's hair, laughing.

"Yeah, that's true," he said.

"What do we do now?" Mai asked.

"I-" Tylor started when an alarm went off.

"What's that?" Mai asked, tensed.

"It's the emergency alarm," Zack told them. "Come on."

Zack lead them to the control room, pushing a key on the panel. A large map appeared on the screen, a red dot blinking on the screen.

"The sensor is picking up traces of dark matter in Ninjago City!" Tylor cried.

"How in the world does that happen!?" Mai cried.

"We have to go," Zack insisted to Tylor. "It could be something big and we might be the only people who can stop it."

"I can stay here and keep you two updated on the other missions," Mai said.

"Alright, we'll go," Tylor told Zack.

Zack nodded, turning and running with Tylor close behind. Zack transformed into a dragon, allowing Tylor to jump on before taking off. They soared through the sky until Ninjago City was on the horizon.

"I'm landing us," Zack told Tylor. "Hold on."

Zack landed in the streets, allowing Tylor to climb off him before transforming back to a human. They looked around.

"Where is it, Mai?" Tylor asked through his communicator.

"In the sewers right below you," Mai replied from the Temple.

"The sewer grate," Zack said.

Tylor lifted it up and they both jumped in. They landed on the paved shoulder of the system in time to see someone bolt away.

"There! That's him!" Zack cried.

"Come on!" Tylor told him.

Both boys chased him, running along the sewers. They reached an opening where the sewer fell into the treatment plant. The man glanced back at them, before jumping off the ledge. Both boys skidded to a stop, Tylor catching Zack before he slid into the plant.

"Where'd he go?" Zack asked, looking around frantically.

"There!" Tylor pointed, seeing him scaling the wall.

Tylor pulled Zack onto his back before grabbing the wall and following. Zack held on tightly, watching the man climb along below them. Zack yelped as Tylor slipped, quickly regaining himself before they fell. He glanced down, pushing up his orange glasses before continuing. The man, meanwhile, had already reached the end and took off running.

"He's getting away," Zack told Tylor.

"Dragon mode," Tylor told they young boy.

Zack nodded, releasing himself from Tylor and turning into his dragon form. Tylor landed on him, as they took off into the sky.

"We lost him," Tylor growled.

"Not for long," Mai said. "Report to the Temple, quickly! He's coming this way."

"What?" Zack cried.

"We're on our way," Tylor replied. "Hurry, Zack."

Zack nodded, flying high into the sky and soaring back to the Temple at high speeds. Tylor clung to Zack, knowing if he let go, he would go flying off Zack at this speed. He saw the Temple ahead of them, and the man was on the floating island with it. Mai stood outside the door, holding a sword in her hands. Zack landed with a thump behind the man, Tylor quickly jumped off and prepared to fight him.

"Whoever you are, you need to leave," Tylor said.

He didn't respond. The man looked from Tylor and Zack, to Mai, and back. Then moments later, he charged at Mai. Mai stumbled backwards as he ran into her. Zack pounced on him in his dragon form, roaring in his face.

"Get off me!" he shouted, "you dragon boy freak!"

Zack froze, hurt. He knew the voice, and lifted off him. Zack grabbed him by the shirt and flung him into a tree. With a thump and an oof, the man slid down, his hood falling to reveal his face.

"Kai!" Tylor and Mai cried.

Kai growled, glaring at them.

"So, it took you a chase, a fight and me being flung into a tree to realize who I am," Kai laughed.

Kai slowly stood, smirking at them. He laughed again as Zack saw Tylor moving beside him.

"No matter what the reason you're here for is, you need to leave," Mai told him.

"Not until I get what I need," Kai cried.

He broke into airjitzu and landed in the windowsill to one of the ninja's bedrooms on the second floor. Zack flew up after him, reverting the human form as he tumbled through the window after Kai. Zack jumped to his feet, seeing Kai in front of him with a glare on his face.

"You're brave enough to follow me alone," Kai mocked. "A pest like you wouldn't see the morning if I fought you."

"I'm not a weakling!" Zack snapped at him. "I used to look up to you, Kai. What happened to you?"  
"You, looked up to me!" Kai laughed. "What a mistake that was!"

Kai grabbed Zack around his neck, lifting the struggling boy into the air. Zack cried out, by it only came as a small squeak.

"Can't call for help, now can we," Kai smirked. "Where's Jay's room?"

Zack couldn't respond. He wheezed for air with Kai's grip slowly suffocating him. Kai dropped to boy, allowing him to inhale and exhale several time before hauling him to his feet.

"Show me where the blue ninja's room is before I choke you to death!" Kai snapped.

Zack nodded silently. He carefully climbed to his feet, looking at Kai. Zack dashed for the door, attempting to escape Kai. Kai latched onto Zack's arm, spun him around, and launched him into the wall. A loud crack echoed from the impact, and Zack fell to the floor in a heap. Kai stormed over to the boy, seeing him look up at Kai with fear in his eyes.

"You dare to defy me," Kai growled in a low voice.

"I'm sorry," Zack mumbled quietly. "Don't kill me, please."

Kai stomped on Zack's leg, hearing a loud snap and Zack screams of pain. Kai picked up Zack, holding him by the arm.

"Now, show me to his room," Kai demanded. "And no funny business or you will have more than a couple broken bones."

Zack nodded frantically. Kai pushed him forwards, causing Zack to collapse in pain from his leg.

"Can't walk, now can you," Kai grumbled.

He grabbed Zack around the chest, pulled him off the ground and carried him. Zack told him where to go, praying that Tylor and Mai would find him shortly. They walked into the blue ninja's room, and Kai smiled. Zack was set on the bed, moaning in pain. Zack fell onto his back, lying on the soft bed as he breathed heavily. Meanwhile, Kai grabbed one of Jay's hoods, sliding it into his bag with the other materials. He turned to Zack.

"Kid!" he snapped.

Zack turned to Kai.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and I want an answer," Kai told him. "Who holds golden power?"

Zack was silent, trying to think.

"Tick, tock, kid," Kai said.

"Lloyd?" Zack suggested.

"Good boy," Kai smirked. "I knew you would come through. Now stay out of my way from now on."

Kai grabbed Zack, throwing him into the wall again. Zack landed on the ground, falling onto his stomach, unconscious. All this, as Kai slipped away with all but one ingredient.


	6. Chapter 6

"Watch your step."

He retracted his foot, seeing a wire under his foot. He carefully stepped over it, looking around for anyone else.

"Are we almost there?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I don't know where exactly they are. Hopefully we're getting closer."

He nodded. They continued carefully, watching for any traps so they wouldn't trigger them.

"This way," she whispered.

He watched her duck around the corner, into the darkness.

"Are you sure, Dash?" he asked.

"Of course, Zane," she replied. "I can sense everyone here."

"Correction, you can sense every dark magic user here," Zane told her. "They could easily have someone else here who doesn't have dark magic in order to trick us."

"Good point," Dash sighed.

"Good point indeed," a voice said.

Zane spun around as a thick plastic sheet fell into place between him and Dash.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide," the man laughed.

"Go, Dash," Zane said.

Dash placed her hands on the border.

"I'm not leaving you," she insisted.

"You don't have a choice, now run!" Zane shouted at her.

Dash turned away, darting off down the other hall. Zane faced the man, glaring.

"Wanna fight?" the man mocked.

"Doesn't look like I have a choice," Zane replied.

"Well, yes, you do," the man replied. "Fight or surrender."

"Like I would surrender to you," Zane said.

Zane stood his ground for a second, then bolted away. He glanced behind him to see the man chasing him, but he was slowly getting away. He pushed open a door into the stairwell, jumping on the hand rail and sliding down the the next floor below him. He ran into the hall, pulling off an air duct and climbing in before the man could catch up to him. He watched the man run past, waited a minute before crawling out and running back towards where he and Dash separated. He stopped, seeing where the border was between them. He froze it, then kicked it and shattered it to pieces. He jumped over and walked into the pitch black room.

"Dash?" he asked. "Are you in here?"

He had no response. He walked a little further until something tackled him from behind. He was pinned to the ground from behind, unable to see his attacker.

"Get off me!" Zane cried.

"Zane?"

Wait was removed from him and he sat up, seeing Dash in front of him.

"You're OK," Zane smiled.

"So are you," Dash replied. "How did you escape?"

"I ducked into hiding as he ran past and then ran back here," Zane told her. "We've got to get out of here, though. It's too dangerous to continue."

"Are you sure we can get out?" Dash asked. "It was nearly impossible to get in. Maybe we should just find another way to get around."

"Alright," Zane agreed. "But we must be more careful. Understand."

"Yeah," Dash nodded. "Follow me."

Dash took Zane by the wrist and lead him around in the room. They walked until the area lit up around them. They were in another hallway. Dash motioned for her to follow him. They climbed into an air ventilation system, making sure they were unnoticed.

"Follow me," Dash whispered.

Zane turned, crawling through the ducts after Dash. Then they heard voices in the distance.

"I can't feel my hand."

Zane and Dash exchanged looks, then made their way towards the voices.

"Are you sure? Can you feel this?"  
"Not at all. I see you doing it, but I can't feel it."

Dash motioned down, and Zane saw a tile filled with tiny holes, so it would go unnoticed by the people in the room.

"This isn't good, then."

"No, it's not."

'Is that Cole and Lloyd?' I mouthed to Dash.

She nodded.

"Do you think someone will come back for us?"

"Eventually."

There was a loud sigh after that. Then a loud crack. Zane tensed, looking at Dash. The vent wasn't holding him like it was Dash.

"Did you hear that?"

"I did. Who's there?"  
'What do we do?' Dash mouthed at Zane.

Before Zane could react, the vent caved under him and he fell through the ceiling. He landed in a pile of dust and debris. Cole and Lloyd were coughing, waving the dust away to try and see who was there.

"Zane? Are you alright?" Dash called to him.

"I'm fine!" Zane called back to her.

"Zane?" Lloyd coughed.

Zane broke into spinjitzu, clearing the dust. Cole and Lloyd smiled, running and hugging him.

"You guys alright?" Zane asked.

"Can I come down?" Dash asked.

"Dash?" Cole called.

Dash popped her head from the hole in the ceiling, smiling when she saw Cole. Cole ran over to her and helped her down. They hugged tightly, laughing.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," Dash told him.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen," Cole laughed. "I should have run when you told me to."

"Well, if you didn't, I would have been alone," Lloyd added.

"True," Cole sighed. "We need to get out of here, though."

"Right," Zane nodded.

"Um, how?" Dash asked. "In case you didn't notice, that vent couldn't safely hold Zane. It will sure collapse with all of us in it."

"She's right," Zane said, looking around the room.

"Can't you use your magic to get us out?" Lloyd asked.

"Others were using magic to teleport in and out of here," Cole said. "But it might not have been dark magic."

"I can do a single person every hour," Dash sighed. "It's the most I can do, so not without hurting myself. Or worse."

"Alright, that's not an option," Cole huffed. "Now what?"

"We keep trying until we figure something out," Zane said. "What about a door?"

"This place is just walls and that huge hole in the ceiling," Lloyd said.

"He has a point," Cole told Lloyd. "If there was a vent we didn't notice, surely there's a door too. Everyone split up and look."

After a couple minutes of searching, Dash found the door out. She pushed it open and they ran.

"How do we get out of here?" Cole asked.

"This wa-" Dash started.

She stopped when Lloyd collapsed. Zane kneeling beside him, finally noticing the wrap around his arm.

"Your hurt," Zane said.

"He's pretty much lost his left arm at this point," Cole sighed.

"It'll be fine," Lloyd shook it off. "I'll be fine."

"I'll carry you," Zane told him. "Your weak from the injury. You shouldn't be moving too much anyways, so you don't make it worse."

Lloyd winced as Cole helped him onto Zane's back. They walked carefully through the base until they found a door out.

"The way out!" Cole cried.

"Cole, not so loud," Zane told him. "You'll get us-"

"I see them!" a guard shouted.

"Caught," Zane mumbled.

They all turned, seeing at least a dozen guards racing at them.

"Move, move, move!" Dash shouted.

They booked it for the door, pushing it open and bolting out. They ran into the forest, panting and out of breath by the time the escaped.

"Let's never do that again," Dash said.

"You'll get used to it as a ninja," Cole laughed. "Trust me."

"Alright, where to?" Dash asked.

"Up and away," Zane told them. "We head for the Temple to regroup with everyone and make our next move of attack."

"Got it," Cole replied. "Come on, Dash."

Cole summoned his dragon, pulling Dash on with him. Zane summoned his, allowing Lloyd to settle before they took off into the sky. Lloyd glanced behind them, seeing the island disappear on the horizon. Hopefully, they could rescue Kai and soon. He wanted this to be over. Forever.

 _ **Hands of Time Alternate Ending this weekend! I'm posting it either Saturday or Sunday so get ready. Review your season 7, people. It's going to be awesome. Or at least, I think it will be awesome.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"And when he gets back, he will be furious!"

"We might want to watch our back, he will surely come for us."

They all laughed. After having met up with Stan, June, Nicki and Roy, they all told stories of their past couple days. Most of the time, it was Cole or Lloyd talking. They landed their dragons on the island and turned to see Zack being piggybacked by Tylor, laughing happily. Dash was the first to run to them.

"Dash! You came back!" Zack cheered.

Tylor helped Zack move to hug Dash, who smiled happily. Then she noticed a large cast on Zack's right leg.

"What happened?" she she asked, worried.

"Kid got into a fight, that's what happened," Mai said.

She walked out of the Temple, casting her robotic brother a smile before turning to Dash and Zack.

"You all might want to hear this," Tylor motioned everyone over to them.

Once everyone had gathered around them, Mai told them about the dark matter, Kai attacking and breaking Zack's leg.

"So much has happened then," Cole said.

"And surely there is more coming," Lloyd sighed.

"He's right, we still need to save Kai," Dash nodded. "But where to start?"

"Let start by getting inside and resting up," Mai cut in. "I can just look and see that some of you need the rest. Lloyd, let's take a look at that arm."

Lloyd nodded, following Mai inside. Tylor and Dash brought Zack back inside. June, Stan, Nicki and Roy followed close behind Dash, while Zane stood outside. He turned to see Cole staring off in the distance.

"Cole?" Zane questioned.

Cole snapped his head to Zane.

"I'm sorry," Cole mumbled. "What's up?"

"You just seem distant," Zane replied. "I want to make sure your Ok."

"Fine," Cole sighed. "I am just going to go check up on Lloyd."

Zane watched Cole walk away quickly. He never looked back, and Zane knew something was off. He didn't know what, and knew Cole for being stubborn with that type of thing.

Zane turned to see Nya's dragon landing on the island.

"You're back," Nya smiled.

She ran and hugged Zane.

"Are Lloyd and Cole here?" her eyes lit up.

"Both have gone off with Mai," Zane sighed. "Lloyd's arm is badly injured, hopefully it will recover. Cole just has some minor burns so it's not much to worry about."

Nya nodded. She turned and took a couple steps to the door, then turned back to Zane.

"Are you Ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Zane said. "I just constantly think this might become something horrible."

"What do you mean?" Nya asked.

"You see what is happening, right?" Zane asked.

"Um…...Jay turned evil, which lead to Cole turning evil, then Kai," she looked up at Zane, the realization slowly hitting.

"This might hit all of us," Zane said calmly. "We might all turn evil and be forced to fight the team."

"You could still be wrong," Nya replied. "It might just be coincidental."

"I know, Nya," Zane replied. "But keep an open mind about it. No matter how dark the future would look."

Nya nodded, sighing. She was about to walk inside when she turned to Zane again.

"Zane, is there a reason you brought that up?" she asked.

"Nya, there are only Lloyd, you and myself left," Zane told her, calmly. "The odds of it being Lloyd or myself are rather high. I want you to be aware, that it might affect you too."

"I won't let it!" Nya snapped at him.

"It was just a might," Zane insisted.

"I don't care if it's only a "might"," she shouted. "I'm saying it's a never!"

Nya turned and stormed inside. Zane looked up at the door to see a confused Dash in the doorway. She watched Nya storm pass, then turned to look at Zane.

"What did you do?" Dash asked.

"I simply told her a possibility for the future," Zane sighed. "I guess I shouldn't have."

"With her reaction, probably not," Dash said.

Dash stepped outside, moving beside Zane. Zane sighed, looking away from the Temple.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dash asked.

Zane was silent for a moment. Dash looked to him, seeing he was deep in his thought. She turned away, looking out into the desert around them. Then she turned to Zane again, hearing him sigh.

"Dash," he mumbled.

Dash looked up at him. His robotic, faintly glowing crystal blue eyes shimmering in the light connected with her sparkling aqua ones. She could tell just by looking that something was wrong.

"You are hiding something," Dash lowered her gaze. "You tried to tell Nya, but without actually saying it. That's why she's mad."

"How did you get all of that so quickly?" Zane asked, taken back.

"Just a guess," Dash shrugged. "What was it?"

Zane was silent for several moments. He turned away from Dash, looking into the distance. Then, he finally spoke.

"You see what is happening, right?" Zane asked her.

"With what?" Dash asked.

"Us turning evil," Zane muttered.

Dash was silent, thinking about what he was implying. Then she realized what he was talking about, it was as clear as day now.

"You think you're going to turn evil next," Dash mumbled.

Zane snapped to face her, seeing the sorrowful look on her face. He saw the realization in her eyes, that she knew it was coming too.

"We can't let those thoughts get us down," Dash spoke to him. "We have to keep a positive mindset in order to succeed."

"Indeed," Zane nodded. "I just can't shake the thought."

"Well, I can tell you think you are next," Dash said softly.

Zane looked at her. He was silent for several minutes, looking at her. Cole was evil, and wanted her. Jay turned evil and wanted all of them dead, mostly Kai and Lloyd. Kai is still a mystery with what he's up to. All of them are working with a secret second someone, though. Not to mention that people have _died_ because of this. He needed to figure out targets, allies, goals, everything that could happen for the next person. It would help in the end, only if it wasn't him.

"Zane," Dash said quietly

Zane snapped back to reality.

"Go and rest," she told him. "We've done a lot in the past couple days. You of all people need it."

"Dash, I'm fine," Zane started to argue.

"Come on," Dash said.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. She brought Zane to his room and sat him on his bed

"Rest and don't come out until you have," she told him.

Dash turned and walked out. She walked to the infirmary, where she found Mai and Cole talking. She walked in and Cole glanced at her.

"Dash," he smiled.

"You feeling alright?" Dash asked.

"Yeah," Cole nodded.

"Minor burns a dehydration," Mai said. "Both will be easy fixes."

"And Lloyd?" Dash asked.

"His arm his badly damaged," Mai said. "He's also dehydrated and has lost a lot of blood. After some recovery, he'll be fine. He might need so therapy for his arm to get it's strength and coordination back."

"How deep is the cut?" Dash asked.

"Barely missing the bone," Mai sighed. "I can stable him, but we'll have to get more medical attention at a hospital later."

Dash moved over to Lloyd, seeing him in a rather peaceful sleep. She smiled slightly, seeing he was still safe, and that he could recover in time. It was a relief to everyone. Just how long would it take, though. That was the next question.


	8. Chapter 8

Silence. Fury and hatred. Anger and frustration. He watched through a window, waiting for the moment to strike. The moment to get the final component that was needed. He just had to wait. He had been there for about an hour. The one girl had left and the other was helping his target. He was already unconscious, which would make him easier to get. She turned her back and disappeared from his sight and he slipped in the window. He hid behind another bed in the room, watching.

"Bandage is wrapped," she sighed. "He should be stable for transportation now."

She turned away and he darted to his bedside. _Just one more second and I am home free,_ he told himself. No one in the room could see him. Only problem, someone could see him in the doorway.

"Hey guys, have you seen-" Nicki stopped.

She froze a few feet from the doorway, eyes locked onto Kai.

"What's up, Nicki?" Mai asked.

"Mai," Nicki said, worried.

Mai walked into my view and stumbled backwards.

"What is he doing here?!" she shouted.

Kai jumped to his feet. He kicked Mai back into another bed and Nicki into the door. He heard the door click, locking in place. He smirked, knowing he would win in a two on one fight with these two. Mai held her head and looked up at me. Nicki had already climbed to her feet and was ready to fight again.

"Now!" Mai shouted.

Kai Kai froze for a second, long enough for Cole to jump on him. Both boys toppled to the ground, Cole on top of Kai, a knee in his back, the other leg across Kai's. Both of Cole's hands held Kai's arms at the wrists.

"Get off me!" Kai shouted.

"Nicki, help me hold him down," Cole said.

Nicki nodded, running over to help restrain Kai. Zane and Nya came rushing in as Mai moved beside Lloyd. Lloyd was sitting upright, staring at Kai in shock. Mai helped an unsteady Lloyd to his feet. His eyes remained glued onto Kai, who was struggling under Cole and Nicki, now joined by Zane and Nya.

"What are we doing with him?" Nicki asked.

"We have a holding room downstairs," Cole suggested.

"That's only if we can get him there," Nya stated.

"What other choice do we have?" Nicki asked.

"Tie him to a bed and hope he doesn't break free," Zane said. "Your guys choice."

"It was a rhetorical question," Nicki moaned.

As she finished talking, Kai launched himself to his feet. Cole flew into the wall by the window, wincing from the burns. Nicki landed beside Mai and Lloyd, Nya landed by the door and Zane landed in an empty bed. Kai spun to Mai and Lloyd, both looking terrified. He pulled a crystal from his pocket and threw it at Lloyd. Mai and Lloyd were froze, but Nicki jumped and knocked it away from them. She landed with a thump, breathing heavily.

"No!" Kai shouted, outraged.

Cole and Zane grabbed Kai's arms, holding him back from attacking again.

"Get him out of here," Mai told them. "The holding cell, chains and all."  
Cole and Zane dragged Kai out of the room, leaving Nya to rush to a unmoving Nicki.

"Nicki, what happened?" Nya asked.

"I-I don't know," Nicki hesitated.

Nya looked up to see Mai helped Lloyd to the ground. Lloyd reached and grabbed the crystal, looking at it.

"Pentite," Lloyd mumbled.

"What?' Nya questioned.

"Pentite," Lloyd repeated, louder and clearer. "It's a crystal that that can extract elemental powers. The same type Chen used in the Tournament. Only, something is different."

Nicki looked at the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Nya asked.

"It's coated in clearstone," Nicki mumbled.

"Nicki, did you have powers we didn't know about?" Mai asked.

Nicki nodded. Lloyd sighed.

"They won't be able to return to her," Lloyd looked up at Nya. "Ali might have something that could use it, but I have nothing."

"It's alright," Nicki said.

Nicki pushed herself to her feet.

"Wait, Lloyd," Mai said. "Kai was trying to hit you with it. He wants your powers for something."

"Kai?"

They all turned, seeing Zack in the doorway.

"Zack," Nicki said, smiling.

Zack moved over to Nicki on his crutches. She smiled and he hugged her.

"How much did you hear?" Nicki asked the young boy.

"None of it," Zack said.

Everyone looked relieved, happy to know Zack didn't hear their conversation. But faces fell just as quickly

"But I saw Kai," Zack said quietly. "He's here."

"He did this to you, didn't he," Nicki said softly.

Zack nodded. He looked to the stone in Lloyd's hands.

"He tried to get you, didn't he," Zack said to Lloyd.

"How did you know?" Lloyd gasped.

"He's looking for the golden power," Zack said quietly.

"I don't have it anymore," Lloyd said.

"Actually," Mai mumbled. "It is still in you somehow."

"What," Lloyd gasped.

"I don't know how, but my scanners are picking them up," Mai said.

"Scanners?" Nya questioned.

She sighed loudly. "Being Zane's younger sister, I, too, am an android," Mai explained. "I have a couple differences in my system, as well as a higher scanner."

"So, Lloyd does still have golden powers," Nya asked.

"Yes," Mai nodded "In a weakened state, to the point where he cannot access them."

Lloyd sat in shock. He didn't know what to say.

"Kai wants them, for whatever reason," Lloyd mumbled.

"He won't get them," Nya told Lloyd. "But you really should rest. You are still in no condition to fight."

"Nya is right," Mai said. "You and Nicki both should rest."

Nya pulled Nicki to her feet, helping her into a bed. Nicki refused at first, but eventually gave in to rest. Lloyd fell asleep again and Zack sat quietly in a chair with Nya.

"What will we do if Kai escapes with Lloyd?" Nya turned to Mai.

"We know the location of the base, we know Kai wants to powers for something, and we know his weakness and how to stop him," Mai said. "It won't happen."

Nya nodded. Hope. That's all she could do now. Hope that Mai was right and Lloyd wouldn't be captured. Again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Let go of me!" Kai shouted.

Cole and Zane chained him to the wall in the holding cell, backing away to allow him to struggle. Cole looked to see Dash by the door. He moved to her side, wrapping his arms around her. Comforting her.

"You won't win!" Kai snapped at Dash. "This isn't over, I'll get him yet. Just you wait."

Cole heard Dash mutter something under her breath. She fell into his arms, taking a second to recover.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You little brat!" Kai snapped.

Cole jumped, turning to face him. Zane backed away from him.

"I placed a spell over the Temple," Dash muttered. "No magic at all."

"But your powers," Cole started.

"It's a sacrifice I am willing to take," Dash told him. "Anything to help."

"Zane," Cole turned to his robotic friend. "I'm going to take her outside."

"Alright," Zane nodded.

Cole lead Dash out of the holding room. They walked upstairs and outside. Cole sat Dash against a tree, allowing her to rest. He sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"What do you think is going to happen next?" Dash asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

She turned to look at him. He smiled at her, looking into her aqua eyes. She lifted a hand, bringing it to his cheek, gently cupping it. Cole winced, and she quickly pulled it away.

"Are you OK?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Cole nodded. "It's just a burn, that's all."

"Was it from…..him?" Dash looked down.

"It wasn't his fault," Cole took her hands. "None of this is. We should have been more careful and watched for him."

"I should have protected you," she sighed.

"It's not your fault either, Dash," Cole smiled.

"Then who's fault is it?" Dash looked up at him.

"No one's," Cole told her. "Sometimes, things just happen for a reason we will never know."

Dash smiled, and then hugged Cole. Cole seized up, pain flaring from the burns on his chest. He slowly unwrapped Dash's arms, allowing her to realize it hurt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Dash cried. "I keep forgetting."

"It's alright," Cole breathed. "Just, be a little more light, OK?"

Dash nodded, biting her lip. She stared at the ground in front of her. Cole looked up at her, seeing her lost in her thoughts.

"You want to go for a ride?" Cole asked. "We can talk and get away from here for a while."

"Sure," Dash said, a small smile forming on her face.

Cole pulled Dash to her feet, smiling at her. He turned, seeing no one watching them. He then summoned his dragon. He pulled Dash on, allowing her to settle before moving the dragon. He lead the dragon the the edge and jumped off the island. It's wings snapped out, sending the dragon upwards again. Cole heard Dash laugh with joy, a grin crossing his face happily. Being in the sky felt amazing, soaring high above the ground in his own power.

"Where to?" Cole asked Dash.

Dash pondered over it for a couple minutes. She looked down below them, thinking.

"How about Ninjago City?" Dash suggested.

"Alright, Ninjago City it is," Cole cheered.

With that, they were off into the sky. Leaving all their worries back in the Temple, or so they hoped.

Zane, Tylor and Stan watched Kai, who had finally stopped resisting the chains. Kai just sat on the floor in the cell, fiddling with the tight cuffs on his wrists. Zane watched him intently, making sure he didn't break them off. Tylor and Stan spoke quietly to each other, keeping the conversation quiet so no one would hear them.

Zane glanced over at them for a split second, then jumped back to Kai as the chains started moving. Zane slowly climbed to his feet, watching Kai the whole time.

"What?" Kai shrugged.

Zane moved towards the cell door, Kai watching him.

"Are you going to say anything or no?" Kai asked, seeming slightly creeped out.

"What was your goal?" Zane asked him.

Tylor and Stan both looked up, staying silent and watching them. Kai tilted his head in confusion.

"You came here for a reason, yet you were here before if I am correct," Zane said. "You had hurt Zack."

"I take the blame for that," Kai nodded. "But the kid refused to talk and stay out of my way. I had to do something."

Zane pulled out a shuriken, eyeing Kai suspiciously. Kai shifted uncomfortably in the cell, hearing the chains rattle from his movement.

"We know," Zane glared. "But why did you come back?"

"Like I would tell you," Kai spat.

Zane glared at him, only receiving a glare back from Kai.

"We can help you, Kai," Zane said. "We can get you back to your normal self."

"Now your saying I am not normal!" Kai snapped. "This is who I am, Zane!"

Zane stumbled backwards. He gasped, it being the first time Kai had referee to any of them by their name.

"What? Shocked that I said your name?" Kai mocked. "You nothing but scrap!"

Zane took a deep breath, relaxing himself.

"Trying to calm yourself?" Kai mocked. "You know you want to beat me, punch me, force answers out of me. Just do it!"

Zane looked up at Kai, watching Kai's expression turn from a glared to a smirk.

"You won't do it," Kai laughed. "You are too afraid."

Kai laughed. Stan and Tylor turned to Zane, who was clenching and unclenching his fists. Zane took a deep breath, opening his eyes and looking right at Kai.

"No," he said. "I'm not afraid. I'm just choosing not to."

"Chicken!" Kai snapped.

"You are trying to get under my nerves," Zane said calmly. "You expect me to snap, attack you, allowing you to grab the keys in my pocket to escape."

"Smarty pants," Kai mumbled.

"Why, thank you," Zane smirked.

"It wasn't a compliment," Kai grumbled.

"Does it look like I care?" Zane asked.

Kai shot Zane a glare. Zane only smirked back in response.

"Tylor," Zane turned to him. "Can you go and get June and check in on everyone in the infirmary."

"Got it," Tylor nodded, walking off.

Kai glared at them. Zane turned to Stan, who looked between him, Kai and the door, confused. All that was known, was that Kai was succeed for the moment. That's all that mattered. For now.


	10. Chapter 10

Lloyd looked up, seeing his father before him.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, but there is someone else too," Garmadon looked around. Lloyd then watched someone material beside him. She formed, and Lloyd lunged at her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, buddy," she smiled.

"Alright, let's make this quick so you two can discuss this," Garmadon said.

Lloyd and Ali both turned their full attantion on Garmadon. He continued.

"As you know, Kai has been corrupted," Garmadon said. "He does have a mission he wishes to complete, not for his personal needs though."

"How so?" Ali asked.

"He wishes to work with a dark magic user, one with unique traits and skills," Garmadon explained. "One who can revive people."

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes," Garmadon nodded. "But, Kai wants him to revive someone in specific. You both know who this is, I presume."

"Not exactly," Ali shook her head.

"I'm just as lost," Lloyd muttered.

"Lloyd, who isn't with you other that Ali?" Garmadon asked.

Lloyd pondered over it for a minute, then realized.

"No, he couldn't be dead," Lloyd gasped. "I'm thought he was just visiting family or something."

"No, he's not," Garmadon shook his head. "And you have a choice, an dust make it quickly. Surrender your golden power, or low him forever."

Lloyd turned and looked at Ali.

"If this is someone important, then do it," Ali told him.

"Really, you think I should?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, if this revival is of a very important person," Ali said.

Then she handed Lloyd something.

"I found this," she told him.

Lloyd looked and saw his bracelet, with the fire and energy stones, and a new one.

"What's this?" Lloyd asked.

"The protection stone," she told him. "It will protect you and keep you safe. Now, chose your path, Lloyd. And be careful. Please."

Lloyd looked up at Ali and she disappeared, as well as her father. He was waking up.

Nya sat in silence, fiddling with the stone containing Nicki's powers. She looked up, seeing Roy at her bedside, running his fingers through her hair. She then turned to see Mai rewrapping Zack's bandage, making sure he wasn't in too much pain. Then Nya looked up at Lloyd. He was quiet, sleeping soundly in his bed. Awfully quiet. Nya stood up, looking over at Mai.

"He's fine," Mai said calmly. "He is in a state of mind where he can communicate with not only his father, but Ali too."

Nya nodded, looking down at the sleeping green ninja. Mai moved to her side, placing a hand on Nya's shoulder.

"You should go and rest," Mai said.

"I'm not leaving," Nya replied, firm but relaxed. "If Kai escapes, someone needs to protect Lloyd."

Mai sighed. She gave up on convincing Nya, seeing that she was being stubborn. She turned and walked over to Roy.

"Will she recover?" Roy asked quietly.

"In time," Mai replied. "She is in a weakened state without her powers. She also lost a lot of energy with the powers."

Roy nodded. He didn't speak, no one did. Mai sighed, walking over to clean and sterilize the medic supplies. She turned and saw Nya giving Roy Nicki's powers. Neither of them spoke as Nya then left the room. Then Tylor popped into the room. He glanced around, making his way to Mai.

"Can I help you?" Mai asked politely.

"I'm just checking in on everyone," Tylor explained.

"Well, so far we haven't had any issues," Mai said, almost in relief. "Everyone is recovering."

Tylor smiled. "Alright, I'm going to go and check in on Zane and them."

Then Tylor was about to leave again when Mai looked up and saw Lloyd shifting in his bed. He pushed himself up with his good arm, moving to a sitting position. Tylor, Roy and Mai moved to his side.

"You alright?" Roy asked.

Lloyd nodded. He looked to Mai.

"Where is Kai?" Lloyd asked her.

"I think they took his to the holding cell," Roy replied. "Why?"

"I want to talk to him," Lloyd muttered.

"Alright," Mai said, unsure.

Mai carefully helped Lloyd off the bed. She looked up to Roy.

"Can you stay here and watch Nicki, Roy?" Mai asked.

He nodded. Tylor ran ahead of them as Mai helped Lloyd downstairs to the holding cells. Mai was hesitant as they got closer.

"Are you sure you want this?" Mai asked.

Lloyd nodded. The door opened and they saw Tylor and Zane inside. Lloyd gulped, looking inside. Mai released him, letting him walk inside, quickly following him in.

"Are you sure, Lloyd?" Mai heard Zane whisper.

"Please," Lloyd almost pleaded.

Zane sighed. He lead Tylor and Mai out of the room, leaving Lloyd alone with him.

"Look who decided to show his face," Kai mocked. "Come to rub it in my face that you escaped me."

"No," Lloyd shook his head.

Lloyd took the keys off the hook, unlocking the cell door. Kai looked up, tilting his head in confusion. He watched Lloyd, who froze mid step, about three feet in front of Kai.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

"I know what your planning," Lloyd said.

"You do?" Kai replied, almost shocked.

"Yes," Lloyd nodded. "I spoke with my father, and he saw it happening in the future. I then spoke with Ali, my love, and told her what's happening."

"Get to the point already!" Kai snapped.

Lloyd held out the key to Kai. Kai looked at it, then to Lloyd, confused. Lloyd placed it in Kai's hands.

"I want you to take me," Lloyd told him calmly.

"This is a joke," Kai said.

Lloyd shook his head. Kai looked down at the lay, and quietly unlatched the chains. He looked up to see Lloyd hadn't moved from his spot.

"There's a secret exit," Lloyd said softly.

"Why are you doing this?" Kai asked.

"If I said, you wouldn't believe me," Lloyd said quietly, not looked Kai in the eyes. "Look, we need to go before the others come back in."

Kai nodded. Lloyd turned and pushed a brick in the wall, triggering a door to open in the wall. He turned and saw Kai holding chains in his hands.

"Alright," Kai smirked.

Lloyd let him place the chains around his wrists, behind his back. He felt Kai's firm grip on his arm as they walked down the tunnel. It was only a couple minutes before they made it outside, into the light. Kai looked around, feeling Lloyd tense beside him. He was still unable to access the magic with the spell. He turned and saw Zane, Tylor and Mai run outside.

"Over there!" Mai cried, pointing to them.

"Jump," Lloyd said.

Kai took no time to do it, jumping off the ledge, able to use his powers again. With that, they were gone in a puff of smoke. Zane, Mai and Tylor halted at the edge, looking down to see black and purple dust swirling in the wind.

"He was able to access his powers again," Tylor moaned. "Well never be able to find them."

"Zane, we need Cole and Dash back," Mai turned to him. "Now!"

 ** _I bet no one saw this coming! I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _Lloyd:You are going to kill me, aren't you_**.

 ** _No, I need you for the next story_**.

 ** _Lloyd:Good. You had me worried for a second._**

 ** _No need to worry, you wont die. Not in this story at least._**

L ** _loyd:WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!_**

 ** _I said too much._**

 ** _Lloyd: Don't you run from me!_**

 ** _REVIEW! *runs*_**

 ** _Lloyd: SWEETHEART! GET BACK HERE! *chases me*_**


	11. Chapter 11

Dash laughed as she and Cole sat in the Noodle House. They were both relaxing and having fun, being able to forget all the worries at the moment. It felt nice to them.

"So, your father went the longest time thinking you were a dancer, but you were a ninja?" Dash said.

"Yeah, crazy right?" Cole laughed. "And then he thought I had become a thief. It took winning a show to earn his trust again."

Dash chuckled.

"Must be rough at times then," she commented.

"Yeah," Cole sighed. "But enough about me, what about you?"

Dash averted her eyes. She stared down at the bowl of noodles in front of her. Silence.

"I would rather not talk about them," Dash mumbled.

"That's alright," Cole said.

"No, it's not," Dash insisted. "My father was a murderous monster! How do I know I won't end up the same as him!"

Cole glanced around, seeing people staring at them from Dash's outburst. Her face went a deep shade of red, staring blankly at the table.

"I'm sorry," Dash mumbled.

"You don't need to be sorry," Cole said.

"No, I just-" Dash stopped, biting her lip. "I can't do this."

Dash jumped up and ran from her seat towards the door. Cole quickly pulled some money out, tossing it on the table and chasing after her. He bolted out of the restaurant, panicked. He looked around for Dash, and spotted her running down the street. Cole turned and darted after her. He had to jump and dodge cars to avoid being hit. He was about to catch her when she made a sharp right turned and stopped about five feet from him.

"Just leave me alone!" Dash shouted at him.

"Dash, please," Cole pleaded. "I only want to help you."

"Like you would know anything about this type of thing!" Dash snapped back. "You don't know anything about me!"

"But I could if you would just tell me!" Cole replied calmer but still yelling.

By now, they had gathered a crowd. People had stopped, others had rushed outside of stores to see what the commotion was about. The sidewalk was just a mob, Dash and Cole in the middle of it.

Dash looked at Cole, hurt.

"You think it's just that easy," Dash said. "That I can just go on and on about my family, my parents, my past. I spent most of my life running, Cole! Running from not only the people I once trusted, but myself!"  
"Dash, I can help you," Cole started.

"No!" Dash cut him off. "No, you can't! You know nothing about me! You know nothing to help me! You can't do anything!"

Then her face heated up. Cole grabbed her arm and in seconds, had his lips on hers. The crowd was shocked, gasps and murmurs through them. They separated, panting for air.

"Is that anything for you?" Cole asked quietly.

Dash looked down. She couldn't look him in the eyes. But Cole wanted to look at her. He lifted her chin up, smiling into her aqua eyes. Tearful eyes stared back at him.

"Why?" she whimpered.

"It hurts," Cole told her. "Keeping who you are, what you are, a secret from family, friends, loved ones. Trust me, I would know. I went most of my childhood running from my father, refusing to accept the path he wanted me too. That I was suppose to be a dancer and singer."

Dash bit her lip, holding her breath. A faint smile appeared on her face.

"I can't dancer, let alone sing," Cole laughed, shaking his head. "He couldn't get it through his thick head."

"I don't understand what you are trying to get at," Dash said.

"You are bundling up everything, your past, your family, yourself, inside you," Cole told her. "It's eating away at you. You are beating yourself up because of whatever it is. You aren't alone, no matter what you think."

"But, my father was a monster, a murderer," Dash muttered. "I won't be any different."

"Of course you are," Cole said joyfully. "Dash, you don't always end up like your parents. My father was a dancer, but I'm not. I'm a ninja. And Lloyd too. His father wanted to take over the world, but Lloyd didn't follow in his footsteps. With help, look where he is. Look where I am. Nothing like them."

"What if you're wrong though?" Dash asked. "What if I end up like my father? What if I start killing people? What if I become evil? What if I kill you?"

"It won't happen," Cole told her.

"How do you know?" Dash asked him, tears filling her eyes. "You can't tell the future."

"No, but I've seen it," Cole told her. "I've seen you and me together."

"How?" Dash asked.

"When I first met you," Cole blushed. "You, me, and two wonderful, beautiful kids."

Now Dash was crying. Cole pulled her in close, hugging her. He didn't care that every part of him was screaming from the burns, he was happy with Dash. She pulled away and looked up at him, smiling. Something he hadn't seen in several minutes, something that felt like eternity to him.

"Thank you, Cole," Dash mumbled.

Dash kissed Cole on the cheek, having to jump up onto his tiptoes to reach it. Cole blushed, hearing everyone awe at them. Cole glanced around, then turned back to Dash.

"Why don't we continue this in a more private location?" he asked.

Dash nodded. Cole held tightly to Dash and spun into his airjitzu, taking both of them high into the sky. Dash smiled, the wind blowing her hair around and drying her tears. Cole summoned his dragon under them, and began flying through the sky. Cole glanced behind him, noticing Dash was silent. She had zoned out, staring off into space.

"Dash, is everything alright?" Cole asked.

"He escaped," Dash mumbled.

"Who escaped?" Cole asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Kai," Dash said. "Kai escaped. And he has Lloyd."

"What!?" Cole shrieked.

He had to quickly recover, to stop his dragon from disappearing under them. He turned back to Dash.

"How did he escape?" Cole asked. "Let alone, get at Lloyd."

"I don't know," Dash shook her head. "I just sense Kai's escape, and Lloyd's elemental power with him in the magic."

"Do you know where they are?" Cole asked.

"Back on the island you were at," Dash looked up at him.

Cole noticed her eyes were wide, almost horrified.

"What are you not saying?" Cole asked her.

"There's someone else there," Dash told him. "I know it, a spirit."

"We need to get there fast," Cole said.

Then his dragon raced off the coast, out into the ocean. It was crucial that they get there, Lloyd's life might be on the line.

* * *

Watching. It was all he was allowed to do. He floated in the air, unnoticed my the two cloaked figures before him. They both worked to chain up the blonde boy. He shook his head, he wanted to remember his name, but couldn't remember any. No matter how hard he tried, he drew a blank.

"That should hold him," the first said, pulling his hood down, revealing his dark brown hair.

"I hope so," the second replied. "We can't lose him."

"He says he knows the plan," the brunette said. "I don't know why he would just surrender like that."

He landed behind the two men as they walked out of the cell. He glanced at the blonde boy, chained up. His head hung low, his eyes closed tightly in a trans. He turned back and followed the two cloaked figures, listening to their conversation.

"Strange one," the second commented. "Odd that he would do something like that."

He noticed he missed a part of the conversation. One that was rather important to understand what was happening. He followed the two men into another room. He saw a large computer in the room, the cell lit up on the screen.

"It won't be long," the second man then spoke. "Soon, my child, he will return. Completely oblivious to everything. He won't remember a thing."


	12. Chapter 12

"Well?"

"Just hold on and minute!"

"Dash. Cole. Come in."

Everyone was gathered in the main room, waiting to see if Cole or Dash would respond. They were all in silence, anxiously waiting for someone's voice to respond.

"Anyone?" Zane called.

"Zane?" Dash's voice answered.

Everyone cheered and sighed in relief

"Yes, Dash," Zane said. "Where are you and Cole?"

"Flying," Dash said.

"We need you back here, now," Nya cut in. "Kai escaped, and he has Lloyd."

"We know that," Cole joined the conversation. "Dash picked up the spell he used to travel and we're following it."

"We'll go after Lloyd," Dash continued. "Join us as soon as you can."

"Alright, over and out," Zane sighed.

He turned to the rest of the group. He remembered that Nicki and Zack were still up in the infirmary, with Mai. Roy was with them there, still worried about Nicki. That left him to lead Nya, June, Tylor and Stan. He just hoped that he knew what he was doing.

"Alright, Tylor and Stan, you need to track down Cole and Dash," Zane said. "Find them and meet us there."

"Alright," they both nodded.

"June, Nya, you're with me," Zane said. "We're going straight to the island to rescue Lloyd."

They both nodded. Everyone split off to get ready. Zane walked upstairs to the infirmary to check in before leaving. He walked in and saw Zack turn to him.

"Hi Zane," he smiled.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Zane asked the young boy.

"Alright," Zack replied.

Zane smiled. He turned as his sister walked over to him.

"What's the next phase of action?" she asked.

"Cole and Dash are already on their way there," Zane explained. "They will most likely get there first, so Tylor and Stan raced off to meet them there. Hopefully they reach them. I will be leaving with June and Nya, shortly. We plan to come back with Lloyd, and possible Kai."

"Will you need me?"

Zane looked up to see Roy at Nicki's side. He looked worried.

"Yes, you need to stay here," Zane nodded to him. "If Kai sneaks here, you're our last line of defense. We trust you."

Roy nodded, smiling. Zane turned, rubbing Zack's head.

"Rest up, buddy," Zane smiled.

Zack laughed playfully, grabbing Zane's hand and pulling it from his head. Zane took it back, turning to his sister. He hugged her and ran off to find the others ready to leave. With that, they set off, having Stan and Tylor ahead of them already.

* * *

Watching. It was all he could do. He felt weak and helpless, but most of all, alone. He watched as Kai worked on extracting the golden powers. Kai already had given him a serum to relax the muscles in his body, so he couldn't move at all. All he could do was breath, which calmed him as much as he could. Kai moved around him as he stood in a chamber.

"That should do it," Kai sighed. "Just hold on and it will be over in a couple minutes."

He didn't respond, the silence soothing to him.

"Are you alright, Lloyd?" Kai asked.

Lloyd nodded slightly.

"Alright," Kai shook it off. "I'll be back. I just have to check that everything else is about ready."

Lloyd watched Kai leave him alone in the chamber. He closed the door behind him, locking Lloyd inside. Then a door opened and Kai rushed over to it.

"It's set up," he heard Kai say.

Then he watched the man Kai was working under push a medical bed into the room, with someone on it. Lloyd shifted, trying to see it better, and caught sight of some reddish brown hair. His eyes widened, instantly recognizing him.

"I gave him the mixture," the man said. "His mask is in the system so it will bring his soul back. We just need the golden powers, and we only have a five minutes."

"Alright, I'm going," Kai said.

Lloyd watched Kai rush to the control panel as the man finished the final components and moved to Kai's side.

"Now!" he ordered.

Kai pulled a lever on the panel, starting it. Lloyd felt it start as the golden powers were sucked from him. He instantly collapsed to his knees, legs giving way under him. The only reason he didn't completely fall over was the chains behind him around his wrists that held him against the wall. Lloyd looked up, his breathing slightly quicker. He saw his golden powers swirling around the bed, mixed with small bolts of blue.

"It's working," Kai's eyes lit up.

Then everything stopped. It was over. Lloyd didn't move, his eyes laid on the bed. Kai slowly moved to the bed, pulling the cords off it.

"Remember, young one," the man spoke. "He won't remember anything. Not even his name."

Kai nodded. He glanced to Lloyd and rushed over to him. He threw open the door, running in. He pulled off Lloyd's chains and helped him over to the bed. Lloyd watched him shift on the bed, slowly waking up. Lloyd slowly smiled, feeling excited that he would be back. Then his eyes opened slightly, the bright, shimmering, navy blue eyes showing not only energy, but life. They bounced around, looking from Lloyd to Kai and back.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Lloyd watched his navy blue eyes widen.

"Who am I?" he asked.

He turned to Kai, then Lloyd.

"Why don't I know anything?" he asked, a little more panicked.

"It's alright," the man said, moving behind him. "Everything will make sense soon. Promise."

The man pushed him back onto the bed, allowing him to rest his head on the pillow.

"Kai, take Lloyd to his cell," the man instructed. "Then meet me in chamber 3."

Kai nodded. He took Lloyd by the arm, leading him out of the room. Lloyd didn't struggled, still lost in his thought. He didn't realize what was happening until Kai placed the last chain on his, back in his cell.

"What are you going to do now?" Lloyd asked Kai.

Kai didn't respond. He didn't look at Lloyd.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop any of this," Kai mumbled.

"What?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"Lloyd, it's me," Kai then said. "I'm under my own control again."

"Prove it," Lloyd said.

"When you were little, and you hadn't aged yet, you used to come to my room when you had bad dreams and sleep with me," Kai smirked.

"Alright, it's you," Lloyd sighed. "And you promised not to talk about that."

"I know," Kai smirked.

"But wait, when did you snap out of his control?" Lloyd asked.

"When you told me you knew," Kai said quietly. "I then just started playing along, knowing everything I was doing."

"What happened to you then?" Lloyd asked.

"I was only magic controlling me," Kai explained. "The magic that was going to corrupt me instead turned into powers I could control. But I can't access my element. I was told it was in one of the crystals I tried to us on you, and I could have it back once I caught you. So it's right here."

Kai pulled a crystal from his pocket, it emanating a bright red glow. Lloyd looked back up to Kai.

"I didn't know entirely how to return them," Kai admitted.

"Shatter it," Lloyd said.

Lloyd then knocked in from his hand, letting it shatter on the ground. A red aura, with hints of blue, surrounded Kai. Lloyd watched Kai's eyes light up with flames, his powers returning to him at full strength.

"So, with him?" Lloyd then asked.

"We have to stop him," Kai then said, worried. "He's going to alter his memories and we'll never get him back after that."

"Then we have to go!" Lloyd cried.

Kai nodded, quickly undoing Lloyd's chains. Then the two rushed off, down the hall. Then they both skidded to a halt, two others in front of them. One pulled a sword and the other pulled Lloyd away.

"Get away from him!" one shouted.

"Guys! Stop!" Lloyd shouted.

He pulled free from them, moving beside Kai.

"Cole, Dash, he's under his own control!" Lloyd cried to them.

They both looked shocked. They looked from Lloyd, to Kai, to each other.

"Just trust me," Lloyd said. "Please."

"That's not the worst of it. If we don't act fast, things could be drastically worse. Now come on!" Kai told them, running off with them close behind.

 _ **Ok, this is rather important so please read!  
As of July 21, there will be no updates for 10 days. I will be away camping and unable to upload chapters. I will finish with the Alternate Ending before I leave, but I am still deciding what I am going to do with Change in the Enemy. I will most likely do**_ __ _ **a short transition story between that is not going to involve a lot of fighting, but mostly character and story development (involving the event in this chapter). It will be released once I get back on the first of August, and hopefully I will have most, if not all of it, done on my trip. The story will be called Memories of the Forgotten, but will have a repeat focused ninja from another story.**_

 _ **Again, I'm gone July 21-31, and won't upload until August once I leave most likely. Stories will hopefully be finished this weekend or at some point within the next week.**_

 ** _Thanks for the understanding,_**

 ** _Sweetheart114 signing off!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Running. His heart pounding in his chest, going a hundred miles an hour. Time was running out, and this was their only chance to get him back. He looked and saw Cole close to his side, with Dash beside him. Kai paused up ahead of them, peering into a room. They caught up, panting and out of breath.

"They're in here," Kai whispered.

"Who?" Cole asked, still unaware of what they were doing.

"You'll find out, just go!" Lloyd told him.

Cole and Dash exchanged confused looks. Kai and Lloyd nodded to each other, then burst open the door. Cole and Dash stood behind them, ready to fight. They could see into the room, seeing the man jump to them in shock and confusion.

"I told you to lock him up!" he snapped at Kai. "And why are they here!?"

"It's called betrayal!" Kai snapped back.

He jumped at the man, shooting a dark aura from his hands.

"Dash! Help him with your magic!" Lloyd said.

Dash nodded, jumping to Kai's side. Lloyd grabbed Cole's arm, pulling him into the other room. Cole froze, freeing himself from Lloyd's grasp, seeing him in front of him.

"How," Cole gasped.

In the middle of the room, in a black cloak, and a blue kimono, was none other than their dead friend. Except, he was alive.

"Cole, snap out of it!" Lloyd snapped.

Cole shook his head, still in shock. He couldn't believe who was in front of him. Meanwhile, he looked confused too. Lloyd was the only one not confused.

"Jay, we're getting you out of here," Lloyd then spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Jay, it's-," Cole started.

Lloyd slapped a hand over Cole's mouth, silencing him.

"He doesn't remember anything," Lloyd whispered. "You can't tell him who you are until we know it won't mess with him."

Cole nodded. Lloyd slowly removed his hand and turned back to Jay, who looked confused and startled.

"We're your friends, Jay," Lloyd then said. "We're going to take you home."

"Am I Jay?" he asked.

"Yes," Lloyd nodded.

"What happened to not telling him anything," Cole hissed to Lloyd.

"That was different," Lloyd hissed back. "Just trust me."

Cole shook his head, sighing. Lloyd took Jay by the hand and started leaded him out of the room. Jay stumbled, still unbalanced and uncoordinated.

"Get on his other side," Lloyd told Cole.

Cole nodded, rushing to Jay's left side as Lloyd stayed on his right. Allowing Jay to place his arms around the two boys necks, he used them to balance and move quickly. They walked out of the room, seeing Kai and Dash, panting heavily and staring at the door.

"Do we go after him?" Dash turned to Kai.

"No, we get him out of here," Lloyd then spoke up.

They both jumped, turning to the boys now in the room again. Kai rushed over to them.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked Jay.

Jay nodded, seeming more comfortable with Kai for some reason.

"This way," Kai told them. "We can get out of here."

They nodded following him. They ran out of the room and down the hall. Cole and Lloyd helped Jay, who was still rather unsteady on his feet. Kai stopped, turning to Dash.

"I have something I have to do before we go," Kai told her. "The exit is up ahead. Get to the beach and I will meet you there shortly. If someone comes or I'm not there in five minutes, go without me."

"Kai, we aren't losing you again," Dash said.

"I won't be long, I promise," Kai said.

Before anyone could say anything, Kai dashed off down another hall.

"Where's he going?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know, come on," Dash told them. "This place might not be here much longer. I feel a spell that's going to destroy this place, and soon."

Cole and Lloyd nodded, following Dash out of the underground building. She lead them to the beach, where they looked around for Kai, waiting to continue with him. Then they heard a loud roar above them. They looked up as four dragons landed around them. Nya ran to Cole, hugging him, then Lloyd.

"Thank the First Spinjitzu Master you're alright," she sighed in relief.

"I'm fine, honestly," Lloyd laughed. "But there's something more."

He turned, but noticed Jay had gone into hiding. He looked around, spotting Jay hiding in the trees. He walked over to him, knowing everyone had turned to watch him. He looked up, and so did Jay as Kai walked up behind Jay. Jay jumped up, moving to Kai. Lloyd smiled, allowing Kai to lead him out. Jay looked with fear and curiosity at everyone. Lloyd watched Nya's face light up once she saw him, and would have run to him if Cole didn't stop her.

"He doesn't remember anything, he didn't even remember his name before," Cole told everyone quietly. "He's very uncertain of us, and only seems to trust Kai, and Lloyd a little."

"Poor Jay," Nya mumbled.

She looked over to him as they joined the group.

"Jay, these are our friends," Kai told him. "That's Cole, Nya, Dash, June, Tylor, Stan and Zane. You can trust them."

"Are you sure?" Jay asked quietly.

Nya's heard sunk. She had never heard Jay so uncertain of the others. She knew getting him back to his cheery, optimistic, jokester self would be a long and hard road, but they would get there eventually.

Then June spoke up.

"I just got word from Mai," she said. "Ali's returned, healed and with a surprise apparently."

"Cool," Lloyd smiled. "Maybe she could help us."

"Most likely," Kai sighed. "You want to come with me, Jay?"

Jay nodded. Everyone took of into the sky, leaving Lloyd alone with Kai and Jay. Jay watched in awe as all the dragons took off, allowing Lloyd to speak with Kai.

"Where did you run off to?" Lloyd asked him.

Kai sighed, pulling a stone from his pocket. It glowed blue, flickering yellow every once and awhile.

"The lightning element," Lloyd breathed.

"I thought it might jog his memories a little bit," Kai said. "But I don't know if it's going to cause more harm than good."

"Ali will know," Lloyd told him. "She can tell us what might happen."

"You're right," Kai sighed, slipping the stone into his pocket before turning to Jay. "Ready?"

"I guess," Jay responded.

Lloyd smiled, taking off with Kai and Jay close behind. Jay was back, somewhat. He hoped they could get their Jay back, sooner rather than later. They all missed him, and Nya seemed heartbroken when she saw him. Hopefully he comes back. Back to his normal self.

 _ **One more chapter in this story. It will be uploaded tomorrow at some point. Now I leave you with a question, which will be revealed in the final chapter. If you answer it correctly, you get a shout out in the next chapter. Here it is:**_

 _ **What is Ali's surprise for everyone?**_

 _ **Tell me you're guess and reviews!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Shout out to Mayor of Ninjago City, who guessed correctly. Also, Shout out to My Friend Dasher Girl who sent me a PM, containing a funny dialogue to go with "Bookers" guess. Onto the final Chapter!_**

Lloyd was the last one to land on the island, everyone else waiting for him. Kai had lead Jay inside so he could rest in his bed. They both needed their rest now. Zane stood on one side of Lloyd and Nya joined him on the other. Mai walked out, smiling at him.

"Where's Ali?" Lloyd asked, eager to see her again.

"In the infirmary," Mai said quietly. "Follow me."

Lloyd followed her with Zane and Nya close beside her. June, Tylor and Stan followed them, breaking off to talk while Cole and Dash walked with them. They walked upstairs, and Mai stopped outside the room.

"Is something wrong?" Lloyd asked, suddenly worried.

"We just got her down for a nap so keep quiet," Mai whispered.

"If Ali's sleeping, we can wait," Nya whispered.

"Not Ali," Mai smiled.

She pushed open the door, letting Lloyd walk in first. Nya and Zane followed him, seeing him freeze in place. They both stopped at his side, seeing him staring at Ali. Ali smiled at them, sitting in the bed with a newborn baby in her arms.

Lloyd didn't speak. He looked at the baby, then to Ali.

"Go and talk to her," Nya whispered. "We'll give you two some privacy."

Nya and Zane stepped out of the room, closing the door. Cole and Dash stood outside the room, confused as Mai, Nya and Zane stood outside with the door closed.

"What's happening?" Dash asked.

"Keep your voice down," Nya whispered.

"Is everything alright?' Cole whispered.

"Yes," Zane replied. "We just want Lloyd and Ali to have a moment alone."

Dash and Cole exchanged looks, starting to understand what Ali had brought back.

Ali smiled at Lloyd, looking down at the baby in her arms. She looked up at Lloyd.

"Come and see," Ali whispered.

Lloyd slipped over to Ali's bedside. He pulled back the cloth over the baby's face, and watched it open it's eyes, a shimmering, dark green colour. It cooed at him.

"Our baby girl, Lloyd," Ali smiled.

"Could I hold her?" Lloyd asked.

Ali nodded, carefully handing her to him. Lloyd sat in the bed beside Ali, cradling the baby in his arms.

"What name did you pick?" Lloyd asked, smiling at the giggling baby in his arms.

"I wanted to discuss that with you," Ali told him. "We wanted Ella for a girl, but-"

Lloyd looked up at her, watching her face fall.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked her.

"My father in the Secret Realm," Ali said, voice filled with sorrow. "He passed away while I was there from an illness."

"Oh no," Lloyd sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Ali looked up at him, her face showing that she was holding tears back.

"I was wanting a name to remember him," Ali spoke quietly.

Lloyd looked down at the small infant in his arms.

"Janelle Lillian Garmadon," Lloyd suggested.

"Janelle," Ali repeated, a small smile on her face. "It's perfect, Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled, looking down at the baby girl. Then a knock came at the door. They both looked up, seeing Cole's head peek inside the room.

"Can we come in now?" he asked.

Lloyd and Ali laughed.

"Yes, yes, come in," Ali laughed.

The door opened and Cole, Dash, Nya, Zane and Mai walked in. Dash and Nya instantly went to the baby in Mai's arms. Cole climbed up and sat beside Lloyd on the bed, smiling at the baby.

"Awe, how cute," Nya cooed.

"We decided her name would be Janelle," Lloyd told them.

"Janelle?" Mai questioned. "What happened to Ella?"

"Long story," Ali sighed.

"It's still a wonderful name," Cole remarked. "I think it's sweet."

"It is," Nya agreed.

Dash smiled, not saying anything about the baby. She looked up at Lloyd.

"You're a father, Lloyd," she smiled.

"I know," Lloyd smiled. "And I missed the birth."

"Not by much," Mai told him. "Someone showed up right after you left, and then, boom, baby."

Lloyd chuckled.

"Bad timing," Ali shrugged. "I can't help it."

"Clearly," Lloyd smiled.

Everyone spent quite some time cooing over the baby. They were eventually joined by June, Stan, Tylor, Nicki, Roy and Zack, who adored the baby. But two ninja never came.

Kai sat with Jay in Kai's room, seeing Jay's was still a mess from the attack. Jay seemed shaken up from everything, but was more comfortable with Kai beside him.

"This is our house?" Jay asked.

Kai nodded. "Although none of us are actual siblings, except Nya and myself, we live under one roof as a team."

"A team?' Jay questioned.

"Things will make sense soon," Kai said. "Do you want to rest for a while?"

"I don't know," Jay responded. "I'm just so lost. I wish I could remember who I am. Who everyone else is? Where I fit in with all of this? Anything at all."

"I know, buddy," Kai sighed. "You aren't the only one. Everyone missed you, and some are more heartbroken with you in our current state."

"Who's more heartbroken?" Jay asked, looking up.

"Nya, Cole," Kai started listing people. "Lloyd, Ali will probably once she sees you."

Jay bit his lip, wishing he could remember these people. He couldn't remember anything, no matter how hard he tried. He sighed, falling back onto Kai's bed.

"This is so annoying," Jay moaned. "I just want to remember."

"I know," Kai replied. "I can see how this would frustrate you. It would for anyone in your situation."

"What would you do?" Jay asked.

Kai was a little taken back. He had never thought about that. He had realized Jay only seemed to trust him. Only spoke to him. But he never thought about what he would do in Jay's position.

"I'm not sure," Kai responded honestly. "I never thought about it that way."

Kai saw Jay's face sink. Then he thought of a question.

"Who do you trust?" Kai asked.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"Who do you trust, from the people you have met?" Kai asked again.

"You," Jay said.

"Anyone else?" Kai asked.

"The boy in green," Jay replied. "Lloyd?"

"You remember his name still," Kai smiled. "That's good."

"It is?" Jay asked.

"It means that you will remember anything that comes back to you," Kai told him. "You'll start remembering things soon. I'm sure of it. You will just need to get to know everyone again."

Jay nodded, looking down at the floor. Then a flash of gold appear in front of him. He jumped, looking around. He was no longer in the room wtih Kai, but outside. Kai stood on his left, a person in black to Kai's left and a person in white to Jay's right.

"Look what colour I am," Jay heard his own voice.

Jay looked as the one in black stepped forwards, saying, "Wait a minute, I'm still black."

The man before them, wearing a kimono and a straw hat, a bamboo staff in his hand and a long, white beard. He tapped Kai's shoulder with his staff and spoke.

"Kai," he said. "Master of Fire. It burns bright in you."

Kai nodded, and the man turned to Jay.

"Jay is blue," he said, tapping Jay's shoulder. "Master of Lightning."

Jay noticed the nun-chucks in his hands.

"That's not all I'm the master of," Jay heard his voice. "I do a little inventing, dabble in model building, touch of cooking, little poetry."

Jay almost laughed at himself as the person in black sighed.

"More like mouth of lightning," he heard him murmur.

"Black ninja is Cole," the man continued, tapping his shoulder. "Solid as rock, Master of Earth."

Jay watched him spin, showing off with a scythe in his hands. Kai laughed, mockingly, then the scythe's blade landed at his neck.

"Nice to meet ya, kid," Cole said, pulling his mask down. "I got your back. And for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of."

"Except for dragons," the person in white added.

"Dragons aren't from this world, Zane," Cole muttered. "I said in this world."

"And white ninja is Zane," the man spoke again. "Master of Ice and seared with sixth sense."

Zane jumped, spinning around. Shuriken appeared in his hands, twirling, then disappeared.

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously," Kai muttered.

"You too have the gift?" Zane asked, pulling his mask down too.

Jay laughed. "He's just making a joke, Zane. Remember what we've talked about, your sense of humor. Huh?"

"Yes, it was a joke," Zane said, almost robotic. "Ha ha."

Jay face palmed, wondering why he even tried.

Then Jay snapped back, finding himself back in the room with Kai.

"Jay, what was that?" Kai asked, worried.

"Master, of lightning?" Jay questioned.

"You had a memory," Kai smiled.

"That's what that was?" Jay asked.

"Most likely," Kai replied.

"You were there," Jay said. "And two others name Cole and Zane. We were all wearing weird outfits and talking. There was a man with a white beard, who said I was the master of lightning and a blue ninja. You were the master of fire and the red ninja."

Kai lit a fireball in his hands, smiling.

"Got that right," he smirked. "The rest will come in time. You should rest, though. You need it after that."

Jay nodded. He lied down on the bed, closing his eyes and drifting into sleep. Kai smiled, getting up and leaving, letting Jay sleep peacefully. He just hoped he could do everything he could to help Jay remember who he is. Sooner rather than later.

 ** _That does it for me. two weeks I will be gone from writing. I will return on August 1st, so be watching and expect a couple updates. It will most likely only be of one story since the other planned one will be a cooperative effort with a friend, Dasher girl. So the Change_** ** _in the Enemy: Memories of the Forgotten will come out then. It will be a little while yet, but another Elementalist Side Story will also start coming out._**

 ** _Signing off for now! Have a great day and talk to you all soon._**

 ** _Sweetheart114 Out!_**


End file.
